AkatsuKISS
by Carilla-Yvanovskie
Summary: Sosok misterius ngasih misi yang mustahil pada Kakuzu, sanggupkah Kakuzu menjalankan misinya? Misi apakah itu? Masih penasaran sama Ms.X? Cari tau jawabannya di fic ini. Threeshots RnR


**Disclaimer : Naruto punya gue kata Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Warning : Do not try this at home**

**AkatsuKISS**

Hari begitu cerah, burung-burung bersinar dengan indahnya(?). Matahari berarak dengan warna-warninya (?). Air bernyanyi dengan tenangnya (?). *Ngemeng apa sich?*

Nun jauh di ufuk timur terbitlah 2 bongkah sosok yang diragukan klasifikasinya. Lambang merah tampak seperti tattoo dijubah hitam mereka yang berkibar tertiup angin.

Semakin lama, ke2 sosok itu tampak semakin jelas. Yang satu tampak membawa sebuah sabit tanpa bulan, dan yang satu tampak seperti orang India nyasar ke Arab lengkap dengan cadarnya.

Tak lain tak bukan dan sudah tak terbantahkan, 2 orang itu adalah anggota Akatsuki bernama Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Haaatsyiiiii!!!" Hidan bersin.

"Kenape lu? Flu ya? Awas jangan deket-deket gue, ntar gue ketularan lagi!" Kakuzu langsung bergeser 1 km dari tempat Hidan berdiri.

"Kagak, kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue dah!" Teriak Hidan sambil berjalan mendekati Kakuzu.

"Oh, gue kira emang ada yang ngikutin kita dech," Kakuzu juga berjalan ke arah Hidan.

"Gue bilang ada yang ngomongin gue bukan ngikutin kita, bahlul!" Teriak Hidan dengan logat Arab nan medok tenan.

"Ente yang bahlul, ane cuma ngerasa ada yang ngikutin kita and mungkin tuch orang yang ngomongin ente," Kakuzu mengeluarkan bahasa Arab jadi-jadiannya.

"Halah, palingan si Zetsu," Ucap Hidan.

"….." Ke2nya pun diam. Tiba-tiba…..

"Lu nyium sesuatu yang aneh gak?" Tanya Kakuzu sambil mengendus-endus sepatu sneakernya yang belum dicuci selama 2 tahun.

"Sejak kapan lu pake gituan? Biasanya lu pake sandal?" Hidan protes mendapati rekan satu teamnya telah terbawa arus modernisasi.

"Bukan masalah sepatu gue tapi yang penting baunya ini berasal dari mana? Orang sepatu gue kagak bau kok,"

"Ya, gitu aja kok repot. Gue kentut barusan. Hahahaha…" Hidan tertawa dengan najisnya.

"Hahahahaha…..bentar dech, gue ijin dulu. Kebelet boker nich," Hidan melanjutkan. Kemudian dia ngacir ke balik semak-semak untuk mencari tempat yang aman dan nyaman untuk menjalankan ritual 'itu'-nya.

Grusuk…Grusuk…

Sebuah suara aneh terdengar dari semak-semak.

"Dan, lu udah? Cepetan dech. Ntar Leader ngamuk, bentar lagi khan meeting dimulai. Kakuzu melirik arloji fossil yang melilit dilehernya. (?)

….grusuk…grusuk

"Dan, lu denger gue gak sich?" Kakuzu yang mulai kesal langsung mendekati sumber bunyi dan…..

"Siapa lo?" Kakuzu langsung mundur 3-4 langkah sembari memasang kuda-kuda begitu sesosok makhluk asing yang tentunya bukan Hidan, tapi dijamin bukan alien pula, tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kita pernah ketemu sebelumnya," Ucap sosok bertopeng yang bukan Tobi itu.

Kakuzu diem sejenak. Dia mencoba memanggil kembali ingatan masa lalunya, dari mulai dia dilahirkan. Dulu dia gak jelek-jelek amat, setidaknya itu menurut dia ketika melihat fotonya waktu bayi. Trus ketika dia berumur 2 atau 3 bulan Kakuzu udah diajarin cara menenun oleh neneknya (?). Lanjut setelah dia genap berumur setahun Kakuzu yang udah ahli dalam hal jahit menjahit dan tenun menenun mendapat sebuah musibah. Tak sengaja dia terlilit benang cakra yang telah diberi segel. Tanpa sadar benang itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan _voila_ jadilah Kakuzu seperti sekarang. Lalu ketika….

"Stop! Kelamaan lo! Gue cewek yang ikutan Take Me Out di Konoha!" Teriak sosok bertopeng yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai cewek itu.

"Oh…." Kakuzu memonyongkan mulutnya yang udah monyong.

"Gak inget, gue," tambah Kakuzu.

GUBRAAKK

"Ok, gak masalah. Itu gak penting. Tapi reader yang udah pernah baca Take Me Out ala Akatsuki pasti masih inget gue. Gue Ms.X," jelas cewek bernama Ms.X itu panjang lebar.

"Oh….." Another Oh from Kakuzu.

"Oke, lupain. Itu gak penting. Yang penting sekarang gue mau ngasih sesuatu buat lo," Ms.X lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan aneh dan ABRAKADABRA dari gulungan itu muncullah sebuah peti yang saking gedenya bisa dipake tidur ama Hidan dan Kakuzu, ditambah Kisame, ditambah Zetsu juga masih muat kayaknya. Asal tidurnya pada miring, kaki dan tangan dilipet dan usahain kalau mau masuk jangan makan dulu setahun biar kurus, hehe.

"Apaan tuh?" Kakuzu bingung.

Ms.X membuka peti itu dan sebuah cahaya berkilau kehijau-hijauan tampak dari dalamnya.

"DUIIIITTTTT" Mata Kakuzu mau copot melihat duit yang segitu banyaknya.

Kakuzu udah siap untuk nyemplung kedalam peti tapi Ms.X mencegahnya.

"Ini duit buat lo, tapi lo harus tanda tangan surat kontrak ini," Ms.X mengangkat sebuah surat dan tanpa disangka tanpa diduga dalam hitungan detik surat itu telah berpindah tangan ke Kakuzu lalu kembali lagi ketangan Ms.X setelah Kakuzu menandatanganinya. Kakuzu sudah benar-benar terbutakan mata hatinya oleh tumpukan duit yang merangsang birahi matrealistisnya. Ya, Jashin!

Mata Kakuzu udah ijo seijo-ijonya, mulutnya ngiler sengiler-ngilernya, dia udah benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya! *padahal emang gak pernah waras sich*

"Bagus, lo setuju rupanya."

"Duit gue!!" Kakuzu langsung meraup peti tapi kaki Ms.X menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Apaan lagi sich? Gue khan udah tanda tangan!" Protes Kakuzu.

"Lo emang udah tanda tangan tapi lo belum baca isi surat kontraknya," Jelas Ms.X.

Kakuzu nyengir.

"Sesuai dengan perjanjian, gue akan ngasih ssemua duit beserta peti-petinya ini ke lo setelah lo selesai jalanin misi dari gue,"

Kakuzu mulai merengutkan dahinya.

"Tapi sekarang lo hanya gue kasih ini sebagai alat buat lo jalanin misi," Ms.X melempar sebuah kamera digital merek Olympus tipe FE-340 warna biru dengan LCD sebesar 2.7 inch dan resolusi 8 Megapixels tepat ke tangan Kakuzu.

Kakuzu menagkapnya dengan refleks kilat.

"Ingat, kamera ini gak boleh lo jual. Gue tunggu lo disini, 7 hari lagi," Ms.X bergegas pergi sembari menghilangkan peti duitnya dalam sekali bilas (?).

"Eh, tunggu dulu, misi gue apaan?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Oya, Lo belum baca ya. Misinya sich simple aja, dalam waktu 7 hari lo harus mencium bibir semua anggota Akatsuki dalam ciuman yang intens, intim dan dalem."

Kakuzu langsung diam seribu bahasa. Semua jantungnya langsung copot seketika itu. Matanya langsung berubah jadi Rinnegan, alias muter-muter pertanda pusing tujuh keliling. Tapi tak satu kata pun yang terucap dari mulut monyongnya.

"Pake kameranya buat lo jadiin bukti. Ambil videonya kalo perlu. Tapi kalo lo lupa, lo harus ulangi lagi, ngerti?" Ucap Ms.X.

"Ka-lo gu-e gak ma-u?" Kakuzu terbata-bata.

"Ngebatalin kontrak maksud lo?"

Kakuzu mengangguk, pandangan matanya masih nanar.

"Siap-siap aja buat kehilangan semua uang yang lo tabung seumur hidup lo," Ms. X mengipas-ngipaskan (?) sebuah kunci didepan Kakuzu.

"Ya, Jashin! Kunci brankas rahasia gue! Kenapa bisa ada di elo?" Mata ijo Kakuzu udah terendam air.

"Inget, lo udah tandatangan kontrak dan itu artinya gak ada kata BATAL ngerti? Oke, sampai jumpa minggu depan, Jaa!!" Ms.X pun menghilang dibalik kepulan asap. Membawa peti duit dan surat kontrak. Serta meninggalkan Kakuzu dalam pilihan tersulitnya seumur hidup.

"Men-ci-um ang-go-ta A-ka-tsu-ki?" Kakuzu masih terbata.

Wajah teman-teman satu kelompoknya itu muncul satu persatu didalam benaknya. Ada Hidan yang bego dan rese, ada Leadernya yang horror, ada Kisame siluman hiu jadi-jadian, ada Zetsu si belang yang enggak lebih enak, ada ….hmmm Konan sich gak masalah cewek gitu lho, ada Itachi yang cakep tapi pasti Kakuzu langsung wafat terkena amaterasu kalo mencoba berbuat yang tidak-tidak, ada Deidara yang bisa merubah bentuk Kakuzu jadi makin abstrak _thanks to his bomb_, ada Sasori yang imut tapi mematikan, dan tak lupa ada Tobi yang bego tapi o'on.

"Ya, Jashin!!! Kenapa harus seperti ini!!!!!"

------TBC-----

Wkwkwkwkwk

Kenapa author lebih memilih untuk menulis fic baru daripada melanjutkan fic author yang udah lama??

Karena author lagi bad mood nulis fic romance.

Buat semua reader yang udah dengan rela meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal nan nista ini, author ucapkan terima kasih.

Jangan lupa R-E-V-I-E-W ya,

Thanxs Minna san!!!


End file.
